


Behavioural Analysis Banners

by Nova_Gibbs



Series: Art [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Banners, Banners & Icons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Gibbs/pseuds/Nova_Gibbs
Summary: Banners for wereleopard58 book Behavioural Analysis
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo/Spencer Reid
Series: Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865638
Kudos: 11





	Behavioural Analysis Banners

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Behavioural Analysis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841944) by [wereleopard58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58). 



https://i.postimg.cc/9XksWYXh/Untwled80.png https://i.postimg.cc/gk6QrLr6/Untwled81.png https://i.postimg.cc/bJhk0MRh/Untwled82.png https://i.postimg.cc/rsg1wJxL/Untwled83.png https://i.postimg.cc/gj0wNPXf/Untwled84.pnghttps://i.postimg.cc/7LMf4LSF/Untwled85.png https://i.postimg.cc/3RtNybS9/Untwled86.png https://i.postimg.cc/Hnjxb4Fm/Untwled87.png https://i.postimg.cc/1RTRLFLg/Untwled88.png https://i.postimg.cc/zGQkh0Mz/Untwled89.png https://i.postimg.cc/wMJBWTx4/Untwled90.png https://i.postimg.cc/vHrBfBNc/Untwled91.png https://i.postimg.cc/3xwTNx5M/Untwled92.pnghttps://i.postimg.cc/fTDZ4v8R/Untwled93.png https://i.postimg.cc/4NNMb28V/Untwled94.png https://i.postimg.cc/WbWy9mKK/Untwled95.png https://i.postimg.cc/Y9HD4dG4/Untwled96.png https://i.postimg.cc/dVgxFsJj/Untwled97.png https://i.postimg.cc/3JRSD4RZ/Untwled98.png

To get the Banner to be full size you have to be on Rich Text. Then click on the picture button. Put The link in the source box. Replace the width =“1024” height = "266" to just be: width =“100%". (Delete the height entirely.)


End file.
